Trakkian Sector
"Some say we are safe within Segmentum Solar, that we are free from much of the horrors of war. They are of course, correct; and that is why they are wrong. 'Such apathy will only bring ruin when the enemy shadows our doorstep. We must always be prepared for war.' I would always say. Well now the time has come. The Imperium is rent asunder into light and dark by the Cicatrix Maledictum, and forbidden knowledge it may be but little separates us from the Planet of the Sorcerers and the Traitor Red Cyclops. We must be prepared now more than ever." "Then we will be as we always have been: unified. We will not run as cowards when death tolls, we will not surrender our positions for petty life. The burden of duty is ours, and as our predecessors and ancestors before us have for millennia, we will wear the royal purples in the face of the enemies of the Imperium." - Justinian XXXII and Theodora XLV in council The Trakkian Sector is a sector of the Milky Way Galaxy located on the Eastern side of Segmentum Solar bordering against Segmentum Ultima, west of the Forge World of Ryza, south and west of Prospero and Sortiarius, and north and west of Catachan. The Sector was conquered in the late 30th Millennium during the Emperor's Great Crusade by Captain Julabo Trakkian of the XIVth Legion of Space Marines, then known as the Dusk Raiders, and was named after him for his valor in the campaign. Later when the Warmaster and Primarch Horus Lupercal began his rebellion against the Emperor, the sector contributed to the Loyalist war effort despite ties to the Death Guard Legion. The sector's very first Lord Governor was Estabol Fyrn. In the contemporary Imperium, the sector stands as a bastion against the encroaching darkness of Chaos and rising Xenos threats, close to the front lines yet not yet deeply embroiled in conflict. With the coming of the 42nd Millennium the sector has seen a rise in civil unrest not seen since the Age of Apostasy in the early 36th Millennium, resulting from the awakening of psychic potency among humankind. Prophecies of darkness spread like a wildfire through rumor and promises from unknown benefactors start to sound favorable to the weaker-willed, creating portents of dread in the circles of the informed. The twin capital worlds of the sector are Justus and Eodora, hive worlds located within the Byzan Subsector in the Justus-Eodora system, which are protected by the Fortress World of Excubite in addition to system defenses. Nearby is the Germehne system which serves as the Primary Gateway into the Justus-Eodora system. Within the sector is also the Forge World of Chomnos, which provides for a large bulk of machine production and care within the sector, while Ryza occasionally completes requests from the Lord Governors. Justus, Eodora, Excubite, and Chomnos are the most important planets in the Sector, and are essential for the enforcement of Imperial authority. The current role of Sector Governor is shared as ordained in the Anti-Apostate Accords by the Governors of Justus and Eodora, Justinian Felix Petrus Maximus Octavius XXXII and Theodora Hortensia Antonia Augusta Octavia XLV. Other important servants of the Emperor include Lord Inquisitor Xemin Harus, Cardinal Vigil of the Adeptus Ministorum, Lord Marshal Lorr of the Adeptus Arbites, Senior Astropath Vandal, and Canoness Gwynea of the Adepta Sororitas. While the Adepta holds control of the sector, it is also closely intertwined with noble houses via lobbying campaigns. It is not uncommon for a less-than-right decision to be made while hands exchange boons behind backs. History The Trakkian Sector is located on the Eastern side of Segmentum Solar bordering against Segmentum Ultima, and was conquered in the late 30th Millennium by Captain Julabo Trakkia of the XIVth Space Marine Legion during the Great Crusade. Later when the Warmaster and Primarch Horus Lupercal began his rebellion against the Emperor, the sector contributed to the Loyalist war effort despite ties to the Death Guard Legion. It's very first Lord Governor was Estabol Fyrn, who laid the groundwork of precedent for the sector's political machinations. As the Trakkian Sector exists on the edge of the core of the Imperium’s influence, the sector was considered blessed as well as cursed by those in informed circles because of its location. Before the 42nd Millennium it existed far enough from the Imperium’s most bloody war zones to be considered relatively safe, but has occasionally run into issues of jurisdiction with Segmentum Ultima due to their proximity, the typical threats of a minor xenos infestation in nature. After the turn of the Millennium and the opening of the Great Rift, heretic activity has sprouted along with a growing hysteria, and Xenos threats become more and more apparent. Nevertheless in the face of a rising threat, the Sector continues to provide its tithes to the Adeptus Administratum and its Departmento Munitorum to defend the Imperium within and without its own borders. Timeline of the Trakkian Sector * The Great Crusade (Late 30th -- Early 31st Millennium) -''' The Trakkian Sector is conquered by Captain Julabo Trakkian of the XIVth Space Marine Legion for the fledgling Imperium of Man. * 'The Horus Heresy (Early 31st Millennium) -' The Warmaster Horus, Primarch of the Sons of Horus Space Marine Legion, is corrupted by Chaos and his own ambition and rebels against his father, the Emperor. He successfully recruits half of the Space Marine Legions, large parts of the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Imperial Army into the service of Chaos and unleashes a galactic civil war that kills billions. Horus is slain by the Emperor at the conclusion of the Battle of Terra. Mortally wounded himself in the confrontation, the Emperor is interred within the Golden Throne. The present Age of the Imperium begins. * 'Establishment of the Trakkian Conclave (Early 31st Millennium) -' With the creation of the Imperial Inquisition in the aftermath of the Horus Heresy, the Inquisition establishes the Trakkian Conclave within the sector. * 'War of the Beast (544.M32 -- 546.M32) -' Extensive conscription and training campaigns were put into practice in the Trakkian Sector during the greatest war against the Ork species since Ullanor during the Great Crusade. Regent Justinian Octavius I of the world of Justus was acting Sector Governor at the time as the dynastic power base of the Fyrn bloodline froze the process of succession to buy enough time for the sole heir to take control. The regiments raised during this time were allowed the honor to be reinforced even from annihilation, so their numerical designation and monikers would serve the Imperium for eternity. * 'The Long Descent (Early 34th Millennium -- 200.M36) -' Faith in the Imperial Creed spreads throughout the sector as it does the rest of the Galactic Imperium, and though none will recognize it, marking the beginning of a millennia-long decline in Sector Prosperity as the governing Fyrn dynasty becomes even more comfortable with its deeply-settled position as rulers of the Sector. * 'WAAAGH!! Gitgag (563.M34 -- 565.M34) -' An Ork WAAAGH!! intrudes within the Trakkian Sector, quickly taking an Agri World on the edge of its borders, its local PDF forces grossly under-equipped to handle an Ork threat. With the War of the Beast two Millennia earlier lingering like a shadow in the minds of several Generals, it did not take much politicking to hurriedly organize a counter force. However, the WAAAGH!! was moving quicker. Delaying actions became necessary, and it was during this time that several regiments were annihilated, some the honorable few that were guaranteed reinforcement regardless. Finally the counterattack began, Battlefleet Trakkia establishing void dominance while grueling ground campaigns claimed millions of lives. In every appearance, Warboss Gitgag was seen chomping its massive jaws on Gretchin or Snotlings, and the Orks often shouted "We ain't gitz, bozz!" as they ran into battle. It is believed that Gitgag ate those it thought were "gitz". By the end of it, Warboss Gitgag was killed by the highly mobile and efficient firing lines of the Eodoran 11th, and the greenskin menace shattered into infighting. Advantage taken, the threat was exterminated, but dozens of worlds were lost. * 'Decade of Chains (811.M34 -- 821.M34) -' Beginning with a lightning raid, pillage, and razing of the Civilized World of Derrinmere. For a full decade worlds across the Sector exist in a state of fear and anticipation, Drukhari raiding parties from the Kabal of the Poisoned Tongue assaulting where they are least expected. However, the tide is turned when the depraved Xenos raid the Agri World of Raham. General Flaus had expected that this world among others was a potential target, and placed a standing defense force of Astra Militarum Regiments from Belisar. Against the odds the Belisar 4th was able to repel the Xenos invaders from Raham. Soon after the Belisar 82nd repelled another invasion force on Firmus. Another Belisar Regiment, the 43rd, broke the Xenos assault on one of the core worlds of the Sector at Contanza. This is how the Belisar Regiments made their name as Miracle Workers. Soon after more losing and winning battles the Kabal eventually stopped its grip of terror on the Sector, and warily garrison density was lowered in the sector to provide aid elsewhere in the Imperium. In the end, a dozen worlds were razed and Billions of lives were lost in the raids, no doubt enslaved and tortured to lengths of the Drukhari's depravity. * 'Invisible Uprising (007.M35 -- 011.M35) -' The Invisible Uprising was a period heralded by a series of numerous identity theft claims. Each claim was handled well by the Sectors own branch of Imperial law-enforcement, but they could not have planned for what resulted. Nearly a week after the last of these claims on the world of Eodora was completed, then-current Planetary Governor Qiran Ulrul was assassinated. However moments after death his skin pulled tighter to his bones and revealed the governor to be of a Xenos species. The Ordo Xenos jumped on the discovery at once, and began a sector-wide series of investigations and purges of Imperial offices of these offending Xenos who were marked for death. Hundreds of thousands were killed, including those involved in projects to restore previously lost and devastated worlds, delaying rebuilding efforts for Millennia as replacements were simply incompetent. * 'Scouring of Iricol VI (177.M35 -- 178.M35)-' On the Galactic-Western side of the Sector, in the Iricol system, a series of precious mineral mines on Iricol VI were failing to report on time. Officials dispatched teams to ascertain the nature of these setbacks, but of all these only one soul returned alive. Badly wounded, the man was able to report the presence of Xenos, from his description seeming like Craftworld Aeldari. The man succumbed to his wounds, and after an autopsy confirmed that he had been shot by shuriken weapons. Due to the tight corridors of the mining operation, a regiment of Justian Void Guard and a Tempestus Scions company were deployed to cleanse the mines of the Xenos. Imperial Forces discovered that the miners had excavated a long hidden Webway Gate, and set about demolishing it. In the long and costly battle that followed, an Aeldari Farseer was spotted fleeing through the Webway Gate with some unidentified artifact. This prompted the retreat of the Aeldari forces, allowing the destruction of the gate by Imperial forces. * 'WAAAGH!! Gaggit (373.M35 -- 375.M35) -' The origins of this WAAAGH!! are confused, lost in the succumbing bureaucracy of the Trakkian Sector, incompetence and corruption beginning to choke its governance. As a result, it is believed that the Orks arose from remnants of WAAAGH!! Gitgag that occupied themselves for nearly a Millennium unobserved until a new Warboss arose and took them into the void once more. It took nearly a year for the threat of the greenskins to finally be realized by the Sector Administration, and during that time all the progress on worlds restored from WAAAGH!! Gitgag was undone as they were looted and razed again. The resulting war to exterminate the barbarians would prove even more costly. Laxity allowed the Orks to tear a warpath through the sector, and was only barely stopped before it reached the capital system. Warboss Gaggit in all appearances was seen with an Ork hanging in his jaws, occasionally munching down with enough strength to sever its torso from its arms, head, and legs, swallowing the individual before bellowing the well-known Ork battlecry. This soon followed with another Ork being plucked up by the Warboss and replacing the previous one. The majority of Orks from this WAAAGH!! appeared to have gretchin in their jaws for a similar purpose. By the end of the war, nearly twenty more worlds than the previous WAAAGH!! Gitgag were devastated. * 'Echoes of Heresy (598.M35 -- 600.M35) -' Wholly unforeseen, the Trakkian Sector comes under attack by Heretic Astartes from the Alpha Legion, who leave a well-contained path of devastation on the worlds they touch. Though the honor of containing the damage is claimed by several Astra Militarum regiments, higher officials believe it was because the traitors intended it to be so. Just as soon as the attacks began, the Alpha Legionnaires vanished, only to appear on another world and continue working towards their unknowable goal. Just as Militarum generals believed they were starting to notice a pattern, the Alpha Legion stopped attacking. * 'The First Opening of the Eyes (616.M35) -' A series of very minor Warp Storms appear in the sector in areas previously believed untranslatable through the warp. They are dubbed the Peering Eyes due to their distant but visible nature. * 'Damnation in Blindness (666.M35) -' During the five decades after the Peering Eyes appeared in void space, a minor cult of Imperial Faith began to spread on the planet Lothal. These individuals showed their devotion to the Emperor by gouging out their eyes and living a blind life in complete servitude. Over time, the cult even managed to gain a presence within the Ecclesiarchy of Lothal itself in the form of Cardinal Rull. However, after showing signs of possible Chaos corruption, the Ordo Hereticus began to investigate. The investigation ended in the sentencing and execution of Cardinal Rull and the excommunication of the Cult of Blindness, marking its members for death after finding a Chaos icon in the Cardinal's personal quarters. For months the heads of blind men, women, and children whether innocent or guilty were commonly seen impaled on spikes in the streets. * 'The Reign of Blood (200.M36 -- 238.M36) -' The Imperium is consumed by civil war and apostasy from true faith in the Emperor after the High Lord Goge Vandire seizes control of both the Administratum and the Ecclesiarchy in an attempt to impose his own will upon the Imperium rather than serving the will of the Emperor. During this time the currently reigning Lord Governor of the Trakkian Sector, Ericol Fyrn, reaffirms his allegiance to the heretic High Lord. The worlds of Justus and Eodora begin to stage a rebellion against the traitor-supporter, and overthrows the rule of the Fyrn dynasty in the sector. Thus are written the Anti-Apostate Accords which serve as the basis of law in the sector, made to adhere completely to the Lex Imperialis and provide further protection from those whose ambitions are too great. Vandire is ultimately brought down by an invasion of Terra and the Ecclesiarchical Palace known as the Terran Crusade led by Space Marines, the Astra Militarum, and the Daughters of the Emperor: the predecessors of the Adepta Sororitas; among whom are forces from the Trakkian Sector. The invasion is spurred on and guided by a militant religious reformer, the priest Sebastian Thor, and his Covenant of Light. For the first time since the War of the Beast, Astra Militarum Regiments raised to fight the traitor High Lord were granted the honor of reinforcement even from annihilation, immortalizing their numerical designations and monikers in eternal service to the Emperor. * 'Shattered Nights (211.M36 -- 213.M36) -' During the Reign of Blood, civil unrest reached a fever pitch in the Trakkian Sector, riots and hysteria claiming many worlds as Justinian II and Theodora I of Justus and Eodora begin their usurpation of the sector. Countless ships disappear into the vastness of the void to seek refuge from the discord as it grips the sector. Unfortunately, many Imperial agents including honorable Inquisitors of the Trakkian Conclave are slain in the confusion. This resulted in retaliatory purges which began, and memory of, perpetuated greater distrust of the Inquisition among the civility of the Sector. * 'Reclamation Period (249.M36 -- 565.M37) -' After the Reign of Blood, which ended in the death of Goge Vandire and the restructuring of the High Lords of Terra, the new reign of Justinian II and Theodora I of the new twin-capitals system for the Trakkian sector begin. For the next several generations of the Octavian dynasty, damages and losses from the Long Descent finally begin to heal. * 'Plague of Unbelief (310.M36) -' With false prophets of the Emperor sprouting throughout the Imperium, the relatively new Ordo Hereticus established its deserved fearsome reputation as hunters of witches and heretics to the Imperial Creed, and the Trakkian Sector was not spared their attention. Lord Governor-Admiral Justinian Octavius II and Lord Governess-General Militant Theodora Octavia I, the founders of the new Sector Order, both came under scrutiny during this time but were found to be worthy servants of the Emperor. * 'The Second Opening of the Eyes (989.M36) -' While the Adeptus Mechanicus notices the visible expansion of Warp Storms throughout the Galaxy, the Trakkian Sector only knows the ominous expansion and appearance of more Peering Eyes Warp Storms, filling more space that eerily does not interfere with regular Warp transit. * 'Resurgence of the Blind (013.M37) -' The Cult of Blindness is revealed to have survived its purge Millennia earlier, and leads a riotous religious uprising that is hastily stamped out by members of the Ordo Hereticus. Late into this second purge of the cult a daemonic incursion strikes the world of Lothal, the homeworld of the heretical group, which is also hastily combated and censored. However, many Ecclesiarchal palaces and cathedrals of worship note that several holy relics are missing after this period. * 'Day of Sorrow (500.M41) -' After the Galaxy in one night witness the weeping tears of the Emperor in their dreams for the coming darkness as the Time of Ending begins, the Ecclesiarchal officials in the Trakkian Sector host special sermons that deepen the Imperial Faith, and results in the creation of a new sector-wide holiday. * 'False Prophet (973.M41) -' A worshiper of the Dark Gods takes the guise of a Prophet of the Emperor, infiltrating a smaller commune of the Ecclesiarchy in the sector. The heretic causes a minor daemonic incursion which is hastily and brutally silenced by the inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus, who begin to chase the figure and purify his corrupting influence. * 'The Third Opening of the Eyes (982.999.M41) -' Called the Great Awakening elsewhere in the Galaxy, a ripple of psychic activity passed throughout the Galaxy, awakening the supernatural abilities of countless latent Psykers. The resultant backlash creates innumerable Warp Rifts which result in hundreds of Daemonic invasions. The Imperium is tested to its limit as a thousand worlds are lost. However, in the Trakkian Sector, a dark omen reaches the informed circles of the sector as more of the Peering Eyes appear closer to major Warp Routes. They do not halt Warp transit, but delays are becoming more common due to turbulence. * 'Night of a Thousand Rebellions (992.999.M41) -' When countless worlds across the Imperium fall into unrest and rebellion, the Trakkian Sector is no exception. Reminiscent of the Shattered Nights during the Reign of Blood, many agents of the Adeptas are slain, bringing the agents of the Inquisition of the Sector into sub-nominal thresholds. Though many survived, the unfortunate loss of life stretched directly into the ranks of the Inquisitors as well. * 'Screaming Night (993.999.M41) -' A day known as with different names across the Galaxy, a flood of distress signals and cries for help erupt throughout the Imperium. Entire Astropathic choirs are overloaded and collapse. Anarchy and panic spread as the Imperium's communication systems fail. From Segmentum Pacificus there is only eerie silence. Stress weighs on the Sector Governors-Militant as the influences of the enemies of mankind mount trial after trial on their shoulders. * 'Dark Decimation (999.M41 -- 009.M42) -' Cadia is destroyed, and the Cicatrix Maledictum surges forth from the Eye of Terror to split the Galaxy in two. The Peering Eyes suddenly grow to swallow the warp routes between worlds, cutting many off from the Imperium. Daemonic incursions come in droves to a weakened and ill-prepared sector, wreaking havoc on the servants of the Emperor. Lord Governor-Admiral Justinian Octavius XXXII and Lord Governor-General Militant Theodora Octavia XLV nearly die from an incursion on Eodora, but were saved by Lord Inquisitor Elgart Bellegarde. Though a member of the Ordo Xenos, the Inquisitor did not shake in the face of the daemon. The Lord Governors-Militant immediately sallied out from the Justus-Eodora system to relieve the rest of the sector from the destruction when the Peering Eyes receded enough to allow warp travel, which heralded the arrival of Roboute Guilliman and the Indomitus Crusade. With the incursions cast from the sector, the Lord Governors-Militant began to rebuild the Sector's losses. * 'Psychic Awakening (Early 42nd Millennium) -' Seeming to coincide with the recession of the Peering Eyes was the sudden surge of latent psychic power among the masses of humankind. As to be expected, many Inquisitors become more zealous in their purges and hunts, bringing death to the Alien, Mutant, and Heretic. The lucky, or perhaps unlucky, are shepherded onto the Black Ships instead. A truly privileged or chanced few remain undiscovered, some hearing whispers of the beyond, others seeking to control their newfound powers. Justus-Eodora The Justus-Eodora system is the capital of the Trakkian Sector, and is home to the twin capital worlds Justus and Eodora. These two worlds hold the seats as representatives of the Adeptus Administratum for the Trakkian Sector, and due to their close relations share many duties and cultures while still remaining distinctly different. Civil Order Justus Hive Sophya Hive Nikas Port Adratioch Eodora Hive Kyperius Hive Myaphis Nobatae Excubite Chomnos Other Sector Worlds Sector Currency Within the Trakkian Sector both physical tokens of precious metals and mechanical sticks of digital data are accepted as legal tender. The basic unit these tokens physical and digital are referred to as Stavrata, which accumulate into Solaurs. One Solaur is equivalent to ten-thousand Stavrata. Power Groups The Trakkian, like the countless other sectors, has its grand sprawling web of interlocking power bases which support and cushion the authority and command of those particularly esteemed individuals with the political acumen to establish them. Not just this, but divine right from the Emperor of Mankind himself via his decrees of old in the continuation of the Imperium. Power lies both in the hands of many, and absolutely in the hands of few, and the ebb and flow of those pulling their strings influences the lives of untold billions. So it is and always will be that the strength of the Adeptus Terra, Adeptus Mechanicus, and Adeptus Ministorum are adamantine. Adeptus Administratum The main and most involved branch of the Imperial Adeptas, the Administratum is responsible for incalculable tasks in the governing of the Imperium, which in itself is a branch of the Adeptus Terra. The head of the organization is called the Master of the Administratum, and holds a seat on the High Lords of Terra. All members of the Administratum hold the rank of Adept, prestigious by virtue of service to the Emperor and his Imperium. Most Imperial citizens covet a position within for reasons as simple as survival to such as glory. Within the Administratum are dozens of branches all their own, some with their own branches: The Departmento Munitorum, Departmento Exacta, Estate Imperium, Imperial Fleet, the Logis Strategos, Officio Agricultae, Officio Assassinorum, Officio Logistarum, Officio Medicae, Officio Sabatorum, Planetary Governors, and Templar Psykologis. Some believe the Adeptus Astartes fall under the umbrella of the Administratum, but this is never always the case, and are beholden to The Emperor first, Adeptus Terra second, and third onward is determined by the chapter. Due to the nature of the Administratum, there are no representatives higher than the heads of each organization within that represent the Administratum as a whole within the sector, but the uncountable servants of the Emperor who serve within give their souls to the ebb and flow of their work. Departmento Munitorum While the rest of the Adeptus Administratum provides as a logistical organization for the civilian demographic, the Munitorum is ultimately responsible for the raising of new regiments, training of troops, provision of equipment and supplies, and transportation of troops and equipment to and from various theaters; administrating the logistics of war. Unfortunately due to the extensive size of the Imperium, the Munitorum is often perceived by the standard Guardsman as ineffective. The branch of the Munitorum that presides over the Trakkian Sector is under the direct control of Lord Governor-General Militant Theodora Octavia XLV. '''Astra Militarum More commonly known as Imperial Guard, The Astra Militarum is the first line of defense against the horrors of a Galaxy of War. The gross size of the organization is so massive, that the Departmento Munitorum fails to keep a sure number of brave souls that fight to preserve the Imperium, especially because millions are both recruited and die within the span of a single day. However, this nightmare of logistics aids as the Astra Militarum's greatest strength: the sheer weight of numbers. This absolute numeracy is utilized by attacking in seemingly endless waves across war zones, charging under massive artillery barrages and firing massed lasgun volleys, bringing inevitable victory from the lost souls of untold lives who remain faceless to most. In times of crisis the Astra Militarum will call upon their deadliest of soldiers, whether they are the Imperium's famed Storm Troopers of the Ordo Tempestus or a regiment's own elite ranks. Within the Trakkia Sector nearly every planet in every Star System provides a tithe to the Imperium's first defense against the threats that assail it. The most prestigious of these worlds is one of the Twin Capitals of the Sector, Eodora. Eodoran regiments are lauded for their excellence on the battlefield Some more famed regiments that call the Trakkian Sector home include: * The Belisar Miracle Workers * The Eodoran Katephracts * The Justian Void Guard * The Narsae Varangians 'Ordo Tempestus' Also called the Militarum Tempestus, is an elite military organization that is granted far greater autonomy than regiments of the Astra Militarum. The Ordo's ranks primarily consist of Tempestus Scions and Imperial Commissars, but can also include specialists from a variety of Imperial organisations. The elite soldiers of the Ordo are known for their high quality elite training, which provides complimentary support to the massed infantry and armor tactics of the Astra Militarum. In the Trakkian Sector the Ordo Tempestus is based on the planet Excubite, where elite Imperial Storm Troopers and Honor Guard are trained in live-fire drills alongside different regiment doctrines. There are a handful of reasons one could find themselves being trained on Excubite. Progena from the Schola Progenum are inducted into Stormtrooper training programs, while elite guardsmen are hand-picked from the many regiments that come from the Sector do undergo additional elite training. The Progena become members of the Militarum Tempestus Scions while the Elite Guardsmen became de facto Grenadiers and Honor Guard known as Excubitors. The Excubitors are not actually part of the Ordo Tempestus, but they're deployed for similar effect. Departmento Exacta The Departmento Exacta is concerned primarily and ruthlessly with the upholding of Imperial tithes. When a world fails to meet quota, adepts of the Departmento have the authority to call for sack and occupation of worlds. However, when it comes to matters of tithes for war, such administration is done by the Departmento Munitorum. Of the many adepts of this cold organization the one who has become the most noisy, or perhaps arrogant, is Master Yusof Qon. Master Qon oversees the exacting of the Imperial Tithe on one of the twin sector capital worlds, Justus. With the turn of the Millennium, he has become even more prominent in Sector Politics. Estate Imperium The Estate Imperium is responsible for keeping record of all Imperial Organizations, and holds a seat on the High Lords of Terra in the form of the Chancellor of the Estate Imperium. As such its adepts mostly concern themselves with the act of recording and dealing with errors when found. However, in the aftermath of Goge Vandire's Reign of Blood where Justinian Octavius II and Theodora Octavia I overthrew the current Lord Governor of the sector, there was a lengthy centuries-long project to properly record the events across the sector at the time. Many adepts supported one side or the other, so much information was either lost or censored by conflicting parties. The project would eventually be completed by Master Kora Luth, who became a figure of renown among her peers for millennia after her death for consolidating the conflicting information in a both correct and intuitive manner. Imperial Fleet Any Empire that stretches across stars would be nothing without their fleet of void-capable craft. The Imperial Fleet stretches its domain across the vastness of the void itself, with its assets spread throughout the Galaxy. 'Imperial Navy' Required for the defense of all Imperial Worlds from the dangers that lurk within the vastness of the void between is the might of the Imperial Navy. Every voidship constructed for this esteemed and honorable organization serves a purpose to support the noble hearts that fight for the Imperium. The branches of the Imperial Navy are as numerous as there are Sectors in the Galaxy, each individual called a Battlefleet. For the Trakkian Sector, their ships and fleets are designated as Battlefleet Trakkian, and those who wear that mantle of responsibility bear it with pride and dutifulness. Battlefleet Trakkian is under the direct authority of the Lord Governor-Admiral Justinian Octavius XXXII, who oversees it as administrator and Lord Admiral, serving and commanding in the name of the Emperor and his Imperium. 'Merchant Fleets' Like elsewhere across the Imperium, the Merchant Fleets provide dearly needed supplies and trade to the Trakkian Sector both within and all throughout the Galaxy. 'Civil Fleets' The Civil Fleet is not considered a necessary asset to the governance of the Imperium, but to the wealthy noble and even private mercantile houses it is a luxury and privilege. As such, the power of the Civil Fleet is more representative of the power of the nobility, which is ultimately beholden to the Imperial Adeptas. 'Navis Nobilite' Logis Strategos Officio Agricultae Officio Assassinorum Officio Logisticarum Officio Medicae Planetary Governors Templar Psykologis Adeptus Arbites Adeptus Astartes Like many sectors throughout the Imperium of Man, the Trakkian Sector is home to a chapter of Adeptus Astartes. Adeptus Astronomica Adeptus Astra Telepathica Sisters of Silence Adeptus Fidicius Synopticon Trakkian Conclave The Trakkian Conclave consists of the agents of the Imperial Inquisition that do their necessary work within the Trakkian Sector. The three Ordos Majoris maintain a presence here as with all other sectors of the Imperium, but the political conditions of the Sector spawned a handful of Ordos Minoris. Due to the recent strife and unfortunate events, the conclave has lost the lives of many agents and Inquisitors. This organizational chart shows all members of the three major Ordos whose fates are not comfirmed as terminated. Ordo Malleus Ordo Hereticus Ordo Xenos Ordos Minoris Along with the three Ordos Majoris whom are often seen in each of the Sectors of the Imperium are both innumerable and limited Ordos Minoris who fill more niche roles. Ordo Capitis The Ordo Capitis is an Ordo Minoris that was founded within the Trakkian Sector itself is dedicated to monitoring the Twin Capital Worlds Justus and Eodora and the dynasty and power base of the Sector Governors-Militant. The Ordo keeps itself as one with the shadows, and does not reveal its presence nor machinations unless the need is most dire. Ordo Machinum The Ordo Machinum is a minor Ordo located across the Galaxy that was established to watch over the Adeptus Mechanicus. While there is rarely any cause for their alarm in the sector, following the opening of the Cicatrix Maledictum various Mechanicum assets have gone rogue. Inquisitor Ekkitus Ond has begun following the trail. Ordo Maledictum The Ordo Maledictum was established directly following the formation of the Great Rift, and is responsible for monitoring and searching for a solution to the horrible storm. Because of the Trakkian Sector's proximity to the Maelstrom, which has become a part of the Cicatrix Maledictum, Inquisitor Ormund Za from the Ordo Maledictum conducts his research of the rift in the sector. Ordo Militarum Due to the unique nature of the hierarchical structure of the Trakkian Sector, the Ordo Militarum as a notable presence on the Twin-Capital world Eodora, which is the home to the Lord Governor-General Militant Theodora Octavia XLII. The purpose of the Ordo Militarum is to monitor the Astra Militarum's many leaders and assure their ambitions are not too great. Ordo Oculi Another of the Ordos Minoris whom act in the Trakkian Sector, the Ordo Oculi was actually created at the request of a previous Grandmaster of the Trakkian Conclave following the event known as the First Opening of the Eyes, where the Peering Eyes appeared in the void space of the Trakkian Sector. This Grandmaster's name is lost to time, and those who seek his path often disappear leaving a note suggesting suicide. Ordo Redactus The Ordo Redactus is notable for the few occasions where the actions of the Inquisition become almost undeniable, too loud. Retaliatory purges and combating daemonic incursions alike provide challenge enough to honor the hard-working inquisitors who swear to the Ordo. Ordo Sanctorum Notable Characters Trakkian Sub-Sectors Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Sectors